Valentine Victory
Cruiser |Flagship = 1 |Drops = Champions' Mall |Honor = |Badges = |Champ = 21888 |Type = Light |Icon 1 = Valentine Victory-I.png |Icon 2 = Valentine Victory-II.png |Icon 3 = Valentine Victory-III.png |Requirement 1 = Indy Mk2-III |Requirement 2 = Valentine Victory-I |Requirement 3 = Valentine Victory-II |Cost 1 = 0 |Cost 2 = 242,568,351 |Cost 3 = 372,527,124 |Time 1 = 0 |Time 2 = 1878408 |Time 3 = 2595000 |Shield 1 = 2082 |Shield 2 = 2370 |Shield 3 = 2691 |Structure 1 = 5892 |Structure 2 = 6155 |Structure 3 = 6440 |Installation Slots 1 = 400 |Installation Slots 2 = 480 |Installation Slots 3 = 580 |Fuel Storage 1 = 140 |Fuel Storage 2 = 160 |Fuel Storage 3 = 200 |Mobility 1 = 3 |Mobility 2 = 4 |Mobility 3 = 5 |Negation 1 = 15% |Negation 2 = 25% |Negation 3 = 40% |Stability 1 = 2.5 |Stability 2 = 3.7 |Stability 3 = 4.9 |Agility 1 = 6.6 |Agility 2 = 7.9 |Agility 3 = 9.2 |Defense 1 = 7.2 |Defense 2 = 8.1 |Defense 3 = 9.0 |Transition 1 = 45 |Transition 2 = 40 |Transition 3 = 35 |Build 1 = 131 |Build 2 = 134 |Build 3 = 139 |Metal 1 = 2264 |Metal 2 = 2391 |Metal 3 = 2598 |HE3 1 = 2221 |HE3 2 = 2458 |HE3 3 = 2688 |Money 1 = 2541 |Money 2 = 2645 |Money 3 = 2851 }} About is a newly released (13Feb2014) ship with a Light Armor hull. It is the latest in the Independence of Glory line of Cruisers. This class features Light Armor but has lower total volume than other Cruisers. While inherently a tough design, the Light Armor of this ship class makes it vulnerable to special hulls with high damage to light armor, such as the Black Hole, Dessicator Notus, Tisiphone, and the like. As well as, fleets led by the Kazati flagship. Update - 04.28.2014 - Valentine Victory Base Effective Stack has increased from 900 to 1,100. It is now confirmed as a Federation Flagship. This suggests that it is a cruiser flagship, and should get exactly the same treatment as the Indy/mk2 before it in terms of effective stack. Special Ability *Tachyon Pulse - Increases the damage negation of armor modules by a 15/25/40. *Blitz - Increases all damage output by 15%/25%/40%. *Acceleration - Increases movement by 3/4/5. Design Notes *Baseline structure at level III yields 6,440 struct units of Light Armor. This translates into over 64,400 units of normal armor, with no weaknesses (all elements at 100%). Add Gravity Maint Facility (+1,000) and Copernicus Gyroscope (+3,000), for a total of +4,000 light armor (or 40,000 normal equivalent), and you have a normal effective struct of 100,400 units. This is the highest effective struct rating of any hull currently available. *Additional defense, at level III, is Tachyon Pulse with a +40% Negation of attacking energy on all mounted armor modules. Precisely, this only effects mounted armor modules. If there are no mounted armor modules installed then there will be no effective benefit. On the other hand, this bonus will effect each armor module individually. For example, Armstrong Radion Armor III will be improved by 40%, from -90 to -126, per installed module. *Offensive or attack modules, at level III, will gain 40% increase in installed attacking power (baseline attack value * 1.4). Unfortunately, all Blitz bonuses fail to show on the statistics displays, only baseline attack values are shown, and one actually has to add them in while reading them. Applications *Extremely overpowered Tanks *Nose Gunners *Tail Gunners *Core or Flankers. Category:Special Hull Category:Cruisers